Fellowship of the Wolf
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Years ago, Yami was destroyed and its ring of power lost... or so it seems. Over two thousand years later, when the ring falls into the hands of Moon Tiribsh boy Kurow, he fiinds out that he's fated to destroy it... /Crossover with Lord of the Rings
1. Prologue

**_AN:_ Okay, to begin with, this is an Okami/Lord of the Rings crossover. Yes, the prologue is heavily reffed from the movie. Sorry. I'll try and make the next one better. XD**

**Thanks to Senom for the suggestion of Sen as Gollum.**

**Similarly, thanks to The Light Within the Dark on dA for the suggestion of making Mr. Orage Bilbo (And others to be presented later).**

**A few notes: Yes, Yamato is a land in this. I wasn't about to make Mordor the Moon, for goodness sakes. The other places and crossover characters shall be known soon. Also, as a general rule, for the elves, I think of the Celestials (There are MAJOR exceptions, but...). Similarly, the elven language is being used as the language of Celestials. The twisted Mordor language based on the elven language is used for the Moon Tribish language, since they were sort of a fallen or lower form of Celestials.**

**Other notes and fun facts will be added with each chapter. XD**

**Current characters:**

**Yami = Sauron **

**Nagi = Isildur**

**Sen = Gollum**

**Mr. Orange = Bilbo**

* * *

_The world is changing._

_I feel it in the water._

_I feel it in the earth._

_I smell it in the air._

_Much that once was, is lost…_

_For none now live who remember it…_

* * *

_It began with the forging of the great rings, elements of power said to have come from Amaterasu herself._

_Three were given to Celestials, immortal, wise, ethereal beings, lovers of nature, citizens of the Celestial Plain, highest of beings other than the gods themselves._

_Seven were given to Moon Tribesmen, beings lower than the Celestials but given great power over technology, sciences, and everything mechanical._

_Nine… Nine rings were given to a fox and to eight serpents, beings that above all, could be twisted to evil._

_For within these rings were given the strength and power to govern all of Nippon._

* * *

_But they were all of them deceived…_

_For another ring was made…_

* * *

_In the land of Yamato, in the fires of Mount Doom, Yami, ruler of all darkness, forged in secret a master ring, to control all others… and into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life._

_Ash nazg durbatulûk._

_Words in Moon Tribish._

_One Ring to Rule Them All._

_One by one, the free peoples of Nippon fell to the power of the ring. The rings given to the fox and to the serpents corrupted them, turning them into a kitsune and the eight-headed serpent that is Orochi. The Moon Tribesmen were cursed, and their race fell into ruin. Even the Celestials… Ah, corrupted by his power and under Yami's influence, Orochi destroyed the Plains and killed all the Celestials._

_But this was not the end…_

* * *

_In a last, desperate stroke, Amaterasu leaped at the demonic serpent, throwing him and herself from the Celestial Plain. A hundred years later, a last alliance between goddess and man, marched deep within Yamato itself, on the very slopes were the ring of power had been created, they fought Orochi for the freedom of Nippon. Victory was near…_

_But alas, goddess underestimated the power of the ring…_

Even as the serpent writhed and died, Yami came forth. On his hand, completely mechanical, was the ring of power. Amaterasu herself being a ring-bearer felt there was nothing to fear, and she charged_._

Within a second, her power was stripped from her. A giant boulder rained down, knocking her across the sky. Still, she would not give in. She rushed, desperate, at the demon, but the attack was not his last… In a blinding yellow light, she was thrown back, across the rock at the base of Mount Doom. Her emerald eyes dulled, and it was clear that the light of Amaterasu was no more_._

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Nagi, took up Tsukuyomi, sword to end all demons._

Yami crushed the blade with a swift step, but Nagi raised the remnants of the sword and struck off the mechanical hand, stripping Yami of the ring's power. The Emperor of Darkness roared in pain as the hand fell to the ground in a splash of circuits and blood. Nagi turned and glanced at the hand when a sound like a hurricane interrupted him. The Dark Lord glowed from break in his body, breaks fast expanding, and with a burst like a galestorm, it exploded, knocking Nagi flat.

_Yami, enemy of the free peoples of Nippon, was defeated._

* * *

_The ring passed to Nagi, who had this one chance to destroy darkness forever. But the hearts on men, like those of demons, are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own…_ Even as he returned to Kamiki Village after his victory, demons ambushed him. In the midst of chaos, he tore the ring from the chain it had been hanging on, and slipping it on, he escaped into a creek. It betrayed Nagi, however... to his death. Arrows flew through the air, and the body of this great hero floated to the some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost…

* * *

_History became legend._

_Legend became Myth._

_And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge…_

_Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer…_

* * *

"My… precious…~"

_The ring came to the creature Sen, who took it deep into Nippon's mountains. There, it consumed him_.

"It came to me… My own… My love… My… Precious~"

_The ring brought to this Sen unnaturally long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of this cave, it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world, and rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. The ring of power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Sen, but something happened then the ring did not intend._

_It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable…. An Orange._

"What's this…? A ring…?"

A new face picked up this ring of power, fingered over it, glancing at it. A cry of "LOST! THE PRECIOUS IS LOST!" pierced the air, and he stuff the ring into his back pocket.

* * *

_But the time will soon come when the once Cursed Moon Tribe shall shape the fortunes of all Nippon…_


	2. Old Friends and Deep Worries

**AN: NEVER AGAIN. THIS THING WAS SIX PAGES LONG AND 3,383 WORDS. MOST OF MY FANFICS ARE ONLY A THOUSAND OR SO WORDS AND THREE PAGES LONG. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

**A few notes... I prefer Michizane to Sugawara. Michizane is Sugawara's Japanese name, so it's not like it's a totally new name for him... Also, whatever you call him, he is never refered to as a Moon Tribesman while Kurow is around. Why? Kurow has no idea what a Moon Tribesman is at this point, nor does he know that he is one. Will he find out? ...That's for me to know, and you to find out. Finally, I have an outline for this; I basically know where in the movie each chapter will start and end. If I follow that outline, then there shall be sixteen chapters, including the Prologue.**

**Fun Fact: So, I am going to begin each of these new chapters with a fun fact! Something about the writing/creating process of this story that I find interesting or want to share. The first decision I ever came to regarding this crossover was Kurow as Frodo. I had no Gimli, Merry and Pippin, Legolas, Boromir, any other characters like that. I only had Kurow as Frodo. From there came Chibi as Sam (A logical decision), and, in early planning stages, Akuro as Sauron. After all, Kurow was meant to destroy Akuro, just as Frodo by destroying the ring was meant to destroy Sauron. Why did I change that decision? ...That's another fun fact entirely...**

* * *

"Hmm… Where to begin?"

A very old man with a rather long white beard and an orange perched on his head sat at a desk. Before him were several large, long scrolls, the outer sides of which had been painted red. A cane sat to one side of the desk. In his hand, there was a brush laden with black ink, ready to be spread on paper to begin the chronicle of his adventure.

This man was Mr. Orange, and he was about to begin writing "There and Back Again." However, this story, like all good stories, needed a prologue. Glancing outside at his surroundings, full of Poncles wearing their acorn caps, beetle hats, or, in some cases with the ladies, butterfly wings, he decided he knew where to begin.

"Ah! 'Concerning… Poncles.'"

How he had somehow come to live with this race, seeing as he was an ordinary human, lacking the "flea form", as some would call it, of the Poncles, was a mystery. It was true; he was not the only one, but on some days… he still wondered.

"Poncles have been living and thriving in Ponc'tan for many hundreds of years," he wrote as one dragged a rather large sow past his window – larger than the poor Poncle, unfortunately. "They are quite content to ignore – and be ignored by the "big folk"; normal people to you or I, though there are rather pronounced exceptions (as in the case of a Celestial Envoy, who must deal with humans every day in their valiant attempts to spread word of Amaterasu.)."

There were no living Envoys at the moment, he reflected as he dipped his brush into the ink again. There had not been for many years, in fact… They had all but died out with Amaterasu, wherever the confounded wolf had disappeared to. He glanced out the window again, spying the marketplace and watching the women congregate and gossip. He didn't care much for these things, however, so he turned back to his book. "With Nippon full of strange and wonderful creatures, Poncles must seem of little importance! Being, again with the exception of Envoys, counted neither among the very brave… nor the very wise."

He reflected back to a Poncle he had once seen clearing out earwax… It had not been a pleasant sight. Now, however, he laughed at the very thought… until a knock at the door broke his concentration. "Kurow! Someone at the door!" he exclaimed, hoping the boy would answer for him so he wouldn't need to stray from his precious book.

"In fact, it has been remarked that Poncles only have a passion for food. It is a rather unfair observation, for they are also lovers of art and the brewing of sake. But where their hearts truly lie is in peace, art, and good-tilled earth. For all Poncles share a love of things that grow."

Outside in the garden, Chibiterasu, though better known as Chibi, was working on the numerous flowers and plants that grew in Mr. Orange's garden. He smiled and his wolfish ears pricked as he lifted another new flower from its temporary pot. There was nothing like working and listening to Mr. Orange's stories, he reflected, his ears being keen enough to hear the old man as he spoke the words aloud that he wrote.

"And of course, to some, their ways may seem rather quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me that it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life…"

Mr. Orange smiled as he read this line. After his acceptance into the community, he was now rather well treated, and on his birthday, which was that very day, all the Poncles were throwing a huge celebration for him. That was another thing about this peculiar race, they always were ready to celebrate.

Another knock resounded at the door. He sighed and decided to call again. "Kurow! The door!"

Another, louder, more persistent knock not but a few seconds later told him that Kurow hadn't answered it. "Oh, where is that boy…"

He had adopted Kurow only a year ago when he found the boy lost and scared… himself being too old to have children, he decided to take the boy in. Kurow was a rather odd boy… Too smart, too boldly colored (pink for his shirt and gold for his hair – really?), too… foreign.

"KUROW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy himself was sitting just over a mile or so away, reading. Kurow, as his name was, had the air of tension about him almost as if he were waiting for someone… Which in all truth, he was. He did not have much longer to wait, however…

It began as an indecipherable murmur, but Kurow knew the voice well. With a start, he leapt from the ground, listening for a moment to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him. Then, with a grin, he ran towards the road and to the voice's source. "The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began!"

Kurow was running now. Though he could float above the earth perfectly fine, if he wanted to get anywhere fast, it was better for his legs, perfectly balanced on his stilt-like shoes, to touch solid earth.

"Now far ahead the road has gone," the voice sang on, and even though he still bounded across the land, Kurow pulled out his flute and played a few notes, both as an accompaniment and to give warning that he was coming. The singer must've heard, for his last few notes sounded more joyous than before. "I must follow if I can…"

"You're late," Kurow said, coming to a solid halt on a hill above the road and folding his arms as if he were angry. Wise gray-blue eyes stared up at him as the man's horse pulled to a stop. "A mage is _never_ late, Kurow."

Kurow returned the stare, and the man continued. "Nor is he early. In fact, he arrives _precisely_ when he means to."

The man finished with a nodding huff, keeping a straight poker face as he continued to stare at Kurow. The boy tried to do the same, but he felt his mouth begin to twitch, and within seconds, they were both laughing. "It's wonderful to see you, Michizane~!" Kurow proclaimed, launching himself from the ridge and into the older man's arms. Said Michizane gave a humored cry as he caught the boy and wrapped him into a tight hug. They both began to laugh yet again, and Kurow reflected on how long he had known the man, and everything the mage had done for him. It was, in a way, as if the man had taken a special interest in him, like he felt the need to protect the boy. Even though Kurow had no clue as to why, he did find it nice that there was at least one other golden haired man in the land of Nippon other than himself. "You didn't think I'd miss Mr. Orange's birthday, hmm?" Michizane asked with a playful tone, patting Kurow's cheek before setting the boy on the cart seat beside him.

"So how is the old rascal doing?" Michizane asked after a few minutes. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Kurow snickered. "Well, you know Mr. Orange. He's got the whole place in an uproar!" he exclaimed, and Michizane snickered back. "Well, that should please him."

"Half of Ponc'tan is invited, and the other half is coming anyways," Kurow continued, a smile curving onto his face, even though he told only the absolute truth. Then, both of them began to laugh, even as heads turned to see what the noise was about.

* * *

Back in Mr. Orange's house, he was still writing. "So, life in Ponc'tan continues on, very much as it has this past age. Full of comings and goings, the change coming slowly… If it comes at all," he commented, noticing the earwax Poncle pass by his window, still trying to clear that darned earwax. But things are made to endure in Ponc'tan… Passing from one generation to the next… Just as there has always been one with the name of a citrus living in Nippon."

He reflected on this thought for a second. Even though Kurow was not truly his own kin, perhaps… he mumbled another line aloud, just for his own reassurance. "And there always will be."

* * *

They had now reached into the actual heart of Ponc'tan, and it was only then that Kurow confessed his worries to the older man. "To tell the truth, Mr. Orange has been a bit odd lately…" he murmured. Michizane's glance shifted over to him, unease in his gaze. "I mean, more so than usual."

The unease in the mage's eyes grew, and Kurow decided to continue. "He's taken to locking himself in his study… pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking…"

* * *

Mr. Orange was just setting down one of said old maps with a sigh. His hands brushed at his sides, and he started as he recognized an absence of something… important. He felt deeper, and when he came up with still nothing, he began racing around in a panic, turning jackets upside-down, pillows on there sides, maps everywhere, mumbling about "where's it gone?" and hyperventilating. Finally, when he had just about given up hope, he felt at pockets just slightly higher. A familiar lump jumped out at him, and he sighed in relief. He gripped the object tightly and raised it to his face, holding it against his mouth. If he had lost this… Goodness knows where he would be…

* * *

"He's up to something…" Kurow concluded, eyebrows knitting together in a frown as Michizane's suspicious gaze continued. Kurow finally turned to meet the stare, but the other man turned away, expression clearing. The boy rolled his eyes. "Alright, then, keep your secrets."

"Eh?" Michizane said, his head turning back to Kurow and his head just slightly tilted. Kurow smirked. "I _know_ you have something to do with it," Kurow continued. "Good gracious me!" Michizane exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by the accusation. Kurow's smirk widened. "Before you came along, he was apparently very well thought of."

"Indeed?" Michizane asked, arching an eyebrow. Kurow raised one of his as well. "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the imps, I was barely involved. All I did was… give him a little nudge out the door," Michizane said in such an off-hand tone of voice that Kurow snickered. "Well, whatever you did, he was officially labeled 'a disturber of the peace'."

"Oh, really?" Michizane murmured under his breath, turning his eyes back to the road. Suddenly, an uproar began to follow after them, full of the children of Ponc'tan, both Poncles themselves and a few others, notably Kuni, Kagu, Nanami, Manpuku, and some others Kurow recognized from Chibi introducing him to them. "Michi! It's Michi! MICHIIIIII! Show us some of those fireworks, Michi!"

"Those fireworks" referred to only the best fireworks in all of Nippon, crafted by Tama but used by Michizane in his special shows for the entirety of Ponc'tan. As could be told, the children simply adored him for the marvelous blasts… The cart continued on, and the children's shouts became a sad murmuring as they began to think they would never see those glorious firecrackers… Kurow glanced at the man beside him, trying to discern if he really planned to leave the children without any display of fireworks at all.

Just as the last murmur died down, several firecrackers jumped up, spun through the air, leaving tracks of magnificently colored sparks, and exploded. The children cheered, and Kurow smiled at Michizane, who laughed as if he had not expected the entire incident to happen. They continued on for a few more minutes, until the children's cheers were out of earshot, then Kurow stood up. "Michizane… I'm glad you're back…" he confessed to the older man, before swinging himself off the cart and floating away to find Chibi. "So am I, dear boy," Michizane told him as he went off, smiling and waving back to the boy. "So am I…"

* * *

He finally reached Mr. Orange's house, bringing his horse to a halt. He stared at the house, carved into a hill with a bright emerald door at the entrance. A gate with posts topped with oranges blocked the entrance, declaring "NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS." He ignored this sign, entering anyway, taking the few short steps it took to reach the entrance quickly. He banged on the entrance with his staff, which was, in reality, a lute-like instrument but which was so called because it was the source of his power. The entrance got slightly scuffed, but the Moon Tribesman did not care. "NO THANK YOU! WE DON'T WANT ANY MORE VISITORS, WELL-WISHERS, OR DISTANT RELATIONS!" Mr. Orange screeched from behind the closed door. "And what about very old friends?"

The door finally opened, and Mr. Orange looked out. "Sugawara!" he said with delight, rushing up to give the other man a hug. Michizane laughed at his eagerness, not at all bothered by the suddenness of the hug. "One hundred and eleven years, I can't believe it!" Michizane exclaimed, marveling at how an ordinary man could reach that age, before looking Mr. Orange over. "You haven't aged a day…" he murmured, his tone slightly concerned. Even though Mr. Orange looked old, he hadn't changed his appearance since he was ninety… How could that be? He laughed to cover it up, and Mr. Orange laughed back. "Come on, come in!" he exclaimed, motioning the mage in with such vigor that it was once again hard to believe how old he truly was. Michizane followed him, bowing his head to fit through the door. "Welcome, welcome… Tea?" Mr. Orange asked, taking Michizane's staff and hat. "Or perhaps something a little stronger? I have a few bottles of sake left… Almost as old as I am!" he joked, putting the objects onto a hanger. He cackled before continuing. "It was made by my grandfather, Mr. Grapefruit! Let's say we open one!"

"Just tea, thank you," Michizane murmured in reply, backing away as Mr. Orange headed to the kitchen. He bumped into a simple chandelier, gasping in surprise, and turned to straighten it. One he had done so, he turned again, and his head met Mr. Orange's beam. It was not a pleasant experience. He gave a cry of pain and began to cradle his head where it had hit. Served him right for not removing his stilt-like shoes… He always forgot the need to do so whenever he entered into a house built by Poncles…

Now that he was considerably shorter (those stilts added a lot of height), he entered into the study. Maps were piled haphazardly everywhere, only one catching Michizane's eye. He heard mumbled words of Mr. Orange searching for some sort of food other than more oranges, but his mind was far off, to days long past… How the old man had gotten the map was beyond the Moon Tribesman; it certainly did not belong there. It showed a great plain in the heavens, with a lower sphere below it. Both were ravaged, and a great, eight-headed serpent decorated the skies. A hand pointed a safe route to the plain, with an Ark-like shi[ heading towards it… It could not be possible. Still, the mage picked it up, holding it carefully and wiping off dust that had collected from years of neglect. Even if it was not what he hoped for…

"I can make some eggs if you li-"

Mr. Orange looked around the room. He was certain he had seen the old mage in there just seconds before; where could the man have gone? "Just tea, thank you."

Mr. Orange whirled around to see Michizane standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, right," he said, his face faltering into a smile. That was certainly odd… He began to stuff an orange into his mouth. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" he mumbled around the juicy fruit that was in his mouth. "No, not at all!" Michizane replied, his face first shocked but then curving into a slight smile. A knock resounded at the door, and Mr. Orange dove for cover. "MR. ORANGE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Mr. Orange paled. "It's my relatives! They've never forgiven me for living this long!" he groaned, edging to the window to see if they had gone. "I've GOT to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day and never giving me a moment's peace!" he wailed, crossing back into the kitchen. "I want to see Kamiki again, Sugawara, _Kamiki Village_, where I can find someplace quiet where I can finish my book…"

He stood in silence for a while, before stirring to action. "Oh! Tea!"

"So you mean to go through with you plan, then?" Michizane asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yes, yes," Mr. Orange replied quickly. "All the arrangements are made…" he trailed off as he lifted the kettle from its position on the stove and brought it to the table. Michizane lifted a lid from one of the tea cups, and Mr. Orange gave him a hurried thanks. "Kurow suspects something," Michizane told him, heart filling with sorrow as he thought of the poor boy, soon to be quite alone again. "Course he does. He's smart!" Mr. Orange retorted, eyes going from the Moon Tribesman to the tea and back again, not sharing Michizane's doubts. "You will tell him, won't you?" the mage asked, hoping for a yes. The answer was not immediate, for the elder was suddenly occupied with wiping his hands on his shirt. "Yes, yes, of course…"

"He's very fond of you." All of Michizane's pains and doubts must have sunk in at last. "…I know."

Mr. Orange's voice was weary, unusual for him. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him…" he murmured, looking out the window. "I think in my heart Kurow's still in love with Ponc'tan…"

His eyebrows tilted up just slightly as he thought of what was soon to happen. "I'm old, Sugawara," he said, his voice laden with sorrows. "I know I don't look it… But I'm beginning to _feel_ it in my heart…." His voice was a mumbling murmur as he turned back to Michizane. His hand trailed over a pocket, reaching in to play with something that the old mage could only suspect what it was. The thought, the suspicion of what was in that pocket was so unpleasant that Michizane's eyebrows drew together in discomfort.

"I feel… thin… sort of… stretched… like butter scraped over too much bread…" Mr. Orange continued on wearily, and the description only gave rise to the Moon Tribesman's growing discomfort. "I need a holiday…" Mr. Orange said with a determined edge to his voice, eyes glazing as if to see something in the distance. "A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return."

His voice was hardening, hardening to an edge very unusual for him. "In fact, I mean not to."

* * *

"Old Toby… Finest pipeweed in Ponc'tan…" Mr. Orange said with a happy sigh as he clutched the pipe with his teeth, sitting outside as he watched the many pavilions for his birthday party being set up. Michizane rolled his eyes, even though he himself was enjoying a pipe full of that particular pipeweed. Indeed, he only did so in order to not be rude, for in all honesty, the "finest pipeweed" was his least favorite of all. Mr. Orange failed to notice this, and, after a sucking in of breath, he blew out a beautiful ring of smoke. Not to be outdone, Michizane gave a "humph" and blew out another cloud of smoke, giving it shape, form. It turned into that of an ark, sails hoisted, and with another breath, Michizane sent it through Mr. Orange's smoke ring, which promptly disintegrated.

Mr. Orange stared at the spectacle in wonder. "Sugawara, old friend…" he murmured around the end of his pipe, "This will be a night to remember…"

* * *

**Who's Who? A Guideline to characters in the Chapter.**

Kurow as Frodo

Michizane/Sugawara as Gandalf

Chibi as Sam

Mr. Orange as Bilbo


End file.
